Angel Eyes
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: *Edited, One-Shot, Song-fic* He thought of leaving, but then he saw her. He won't ever think to leave again. R+R.


***Edited, One-shot, Song Fic***

Thank you Nova Girl for the artist of the song, Angel Eyes, which is Ace of Base. (I don't own it or CCS)

Dedicated To the best beta reader in the whole… Eva-chan. What would I do with out you?

Angel Eyes

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader: Hana No Tenshi

~Lyrics~

^Singing^

"Talking"

_~I know that I am not the first one~_

Syaoran stood in the soft sand, letting it cascade over his feet as the soft breeze from the wondrous ocean flowed through his hair making it tangle and fall in front of his dazzling amber eyes. 

His eyes were dulled as thoughts of his life flashed before him; taking over his mind as the sun set slowly over the horizon creating a canvas of beautiful colors colliding. 

He watched the sun play with the moon before the sun said its good-byes, and danced away from his view. The stars greeted their long lost friend with a friendly glow of happiness.

Although, the sight around him was beyond beautiful it didn't lift his mood, nor the problems that were crashing around like violent waves in his mind.

"Syaoran-kun," he heard a soft voice say in a mere whisper.

He turned around and saw the young woman that he had grown to love over the period of his childhood. Her soft auburn hair waved in the wind falling in front of her deep emerald green eyes.

He tried to find his voice, but her beauty was so uncanny. The moonlight's rays hit and danced across her smooth, pale skin making her glow, and her pearl white sundress collided with the salty breeze.

"I- I was only thinking."

She placed her hand softly on his shoulder sending him a gorgeous smile with worry shining in her striking jade eyes. "What were you thinking of?"

"Life," he said sitting down in the sun-kissed sand.

He watched her sit by him with the look of worry still flashing in her eyes.

_~ You've had love in your life before me ~_

"Syaoran-kun, are you really leaving at the end of this school year?"

He caught her eyes again, and the worry was intently replaced with sorrow. Her jade eyes were hidden behind a thin layer of a glossy liquid glass. 

"I haven't made up my mind," he said softly hoping that maybe she wouldn't hear him.

She looked towards the moon that was secretly smiling at her, but the moon's smile didn't phase the young girl's state.

Syaoran sighed, and searched for something to say, but was interrupted by voices that were singing softy as their words were carried in the wind hitting his ears.

Then they heard it the background. It was someone singing.
    
    _^ "But when your lips touched my lips. It felt like I was kissing destiny. Angel eyes with your angel eyes." ^_

Sakura's thoughts were too interrupted by the breathtaking singing carried by the winds soft hands. She looked up to gaze at Syaoran's deep amber eyes that were filled with confusion, and bewilderment. 

She saw his eyes flash, and he stood up. "Sakura, would you want to dance?"

She looked up him instantly smiling at him as she stood up wiping the sand off her flowing white dress. "I would love to."

He took her into his arms, as warmth filled their bodies instantly making their breath mix, their faces got closer as the music played on.

A young girl with long, flowing light brown hair began to sing, as her deep ocean blue eyes flashed with contentment,  _^"Will you always be there to hold me?" ^_

She turned around gracefully looking at a young woman with long, flowing grayish hair, and deep blue eyes, who was looking at a young male with dark blue hair, and sapphire eyes. They all three started to sing once again, looking down at the young couple on the beach's soft skin.

The wind started up again, as if magic had powered it to move against the couple softly, as their both moved their bodies closer finding warmth in their opposite. 

Syaoran's eyes caught Sakura's for the millionth time that night, but he saw something different in them… happiness maybe… but there was something else. Could it be love?

_^" Angel eyes I'm satisfied."^_

The blue haired man started to play the piano, his hands softly grazing the keys while the gray haired young woman sung by his side gracefully as the song played on.

The girl with the dark brown hair let her beautiful, long wings come out as she sung with all three of their voices mixing creating a sweet harmony.
    
     ^ "_I don't want to hear your story_
    
    _'Cause I can see the things_
    
    _I really want to see_
    
    _I am in love"^_

Sakura and Syaoran were lost in each other's eyes, as their thoughts seceded, and their hearts took over. With out noticing the couple started to lift off the ground as if the wind was carrying them to the moon's realm. 
    
    _^ "I believe in what I'm feeling_
    
    _I'd give everything up just for you_
    
    _Love is devoted to those who see. _
    
    _That the last dance you dance with a truth." ^_

Sakura's outfit magically changed into a gorgeous blush tinted pink as the wind played with cherry blossoms around her. She had on fake white wings with sun-kissed tips. Syaoran's clothes turned into a handsome black tux with green outlining.

_^"Angel eyes with your angel eyes__  
Will you always be there to hold me  
Angel eyes I'm satisfied  
I don't want to hear your story  
'Cause I can see the things  
I really want to see  
In your eyes."^_

The end of the song was coming fast, but Sakura and Syaoran never wanted it to end. They floated into the night sky leaving the world behind.****

_^ Angel eyes just want you here to hold me__  
Angel eyes…" ^_

Syaoran was lost in Sakura's deep green eyes, and he parted his lips a little finally getting his breath back. "Sakura, I have something to tell you. I…"

Sakura put her finger up to his lips, and smiled. "I know." 

_^ "I just want you here to hold me_

_Angel eyes_

_Angel eyes with your angel eyes_

_I just want you to be here to hold me" ^_

Syaoran leaned in and met Sakura's wondrous pink, pouty lips, and their senses mixed with the smell of cherry blossoms and cinnamon… a deadly combination of love and lust. 

_^ "Angel eyes I'm satisfied__  
I don't want to hear your story  
'Cause I can see the things." ^_

They both parted, and three words both came over their lips, "I love you."

They started to dance once more to the soft melody playing in the back ground as they were surrounded by the power of their newly confessed love.

_^ "I really want to see _

_In your eyes." ^_

The song ended with a last note, but Sakura and Syaoran didn't seem to notice.

"Amber, we should play the song again," Tomoyo said playing with a gray lock of her hair.

"Yes, but this time you two dance as well," she said placing her hands in front of her in a ceremonious manor.

"But, how can you play the song by your self?" Eriol pondered.

"I will manage."

Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other, but did not deny the young girl's request.

Amber started to sing once more, and two angels dressed in beautiful white gowns joined in as their voice clashed together creating the soft melody that everyone knew so well.

_^ "Angel eyes with your angel eyes__  
Will you always be there to hold me  
Angel eyes I'm satisfied  
I don't want to hear your story  
'Cause I can see the things  
I really want to see  
I'm in love." ^_

Question-Answer

Who's this Amber person? An angel I use is many fanfics.

Syaoran was going to leave again? He WAS, but isn't of course.

Singing in the background? My story my plot

Did E/T know Amber was an angel? I think her wings would have tipped them, don't you think?

Where did you find the song? A Sailor Moon music video

You choose it why? I think it goes better with S/S than U/E

Beach Scene, really what were you thinking? Beach is a romantic spot, and plus the episode with the Erase Card was on the beach. S/S got pretty close there.

*Narrows Eyes* This doesn't go with the plot of CCS. Fan fiction was made so people like me could do what they wanted with their favorite shows.

How old are they? They just ended high school so I guess 18

You guess? Yeah, can't an author like myself guess?

No. Than fudge you

Such language! Go away.


End file.
